


Faster Than A Speeding Bullet

by 8ounce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ounce/pseuds/8ounce
Summary: This is a one-shot/short prompt dump of all the stuff on my Tumblr. Get it?? Bullets...one shots....





	1. Chapter 1

            This was a prompt from rubylipz about well...cereal. :)

 

* * *

 

             Honestly, she’d forgotten all about it. Late nights with Kara at the office were the nights she felt the most comfortable and at ease, where they could talk about anything and everything. When Kara had asked her about her pet peeves, Lena had laughed, mentioning mansplaining, self-absorption and the like. Kara had looked her dead in the eyes and nodded solemnly.

             “Also, on that list are people who pour their milk before their cereal.” The blonde had looked, unwavering, into Lena’s eyes as she had said it. Lena had giggled at the gravity that Kara’s words had taken, and since it was a couple of weeks ago, the youngest Luthor had all but forgotten about it.

             As per usual, Lena had gotten up at six, gone for a run and showered, before getting dressed and heading into her kitchen. Kara had slept over the night before and the CEO grinned to herself, before placing a bowl on the counter and absentmindedly grabbing the milk from her fridge. Lena giggled quietly to herself as she remembered how the superhero had been all tired out and jokingly collapsed onto her bed. As she tipped the carton to pour milk into the bowl, Lena suddenly heard a _whoosh_. The CEO yelped as she felt a hand gently grip her wrist, before reactively thrusting her elbow back straight…into a solid wall of muscle. Lena hissed as she dropped the milk, grabbing at her elbow in pain. She spun around, livid, ready to punch at whoever the home invader was, before she found herself staring into familiar blue eyes.

             “Ow. Kara…what the hell?!” The brunette threw her hands up into the air, frustrated as her elbow was already starting to purple. Her girlfriend, still dressed in complete superhero garb, frowned before pulling frozen peas from the CEO’s freezer and wrapping them in a dishtowel, gently holding them to Lena’s elbow as the latter hissed in pain. The brunette glared at her girlfriend. “You’d better have a good fucking explanation…” Lena’s sentence trailed off as the blonde pointed accusingly at the carton of milk on the counter.

             “You were gonna pour milk into that bowl before the cereal, weren’t you?” The superhero’s hands were on her hips, eyes narrowed. Lena inhaled sharply before giving Kara the most exaggerated eyeroll the blonde had ever seen.

             “Oh my God, you cannot be serious right now.” Lena rolled her eyes again before stalking away from Kara, pulling on her shoes and grabbing her bag. “You made me late for this. You’re flying me to the office.” The CEO shook her head in disbelief. Before Kara picked her up, she heard the blonde grumble under her breath.

             “…wouldn’t be an issue if you made cereal like a normal person.”

             “I heard that.” Lena snapped, narrowing her eyes at the hero as the blonde hoisted her into her arms. “You owe me big time, Kara Danvers.”


	2. Alien-a Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from rubylipz: what if Lena was an alien?

            It didn’t really come as a huge surprise to Lena, really. Her past wasn’t fully divulged to her. All she knew was that she was the result of one of Lionel’s less…discreet dalliances. Besides, knowing where she came from wasn’t very high on the list of priorities for Lena Luthor; she’d spent the past couple of years trying to distance herself from her past as much as possible, especially her family. Since Lena and Kara had begun their relationship, Alex had been much more of an ally and a friend to Lena, and working with the DEO mean that all of the degrees she had accumulated in the bioengineering, physics and math were finally useful. It was a relief to finally have a place she could be herself and have people appreciate that; the other day the president herself had written to Lena to thank her for her incredible contributions. Often Kara would drop by the office or come home to find Lena still working on things for the DEO, because most of the projects she was assigned were very cutting edge and mostly alien tech, and Lena Luthor did not back down from a challenge. The first couple of times, Lena had apologized profusely to Kara, saving her work and getting ready to go home right away. But Kara would have none of that.

            “Lena, I don’t want you to just get up and leave with me. If there are things you want to spend time doing, then I’m totally okay with that and I 100% support it.” Kara murmured, pushing the CEO gently back down into her desk chair. “I understand, darling.” The superhero peered over the brunette’s shoulder at the plans on the CEO’s screen, before motioning for her to cast it onto the bigger screen in the room, sitting on the floor to survey the CEO’s plans. The brunette crossed over to stand behind the blonde, before leaning down, confused.

            “Kara, are you...talking to yourself?” Lena had heard mumbling and leaned down. Kara nodded distractedly, pointing to the screen.

            “The…uhh…crap. How do I say this in English…?” Kara frowned, scrunching her face up in concentration. Lena kicked off her heels and took a seat beside the blonde, surprised.

            “I can’t figure out how to power this.” They were looking at advanced plans that J’onn had given to Lena.

            “Can you pull up the original scripts that had gone with the plans?” Kara mumbled, leaning back on her palms. “I think this is Korugaran.” The blonde nodded and grabbed the smart pen, writing out missing equations on the plans on the screen. “I don’t know how to say this stuff in English.” Kara mumbled, squinting at the equations and the outline of the containment device. The brunette frowned, before grabbing the pen from Kara and filling in the missing numbers.

            “My god, you’re a genius.” Lena breathed, turning to wrap her arms around Kara. The blonde grinned proudly, hugging her girlfriend back.

            “Anything for you, _deragevmaya_.” Kara murmured, brushing her lips against the CEO’s cheek. Lena stiffened, before pulling away.

            “What…did you…” Lena blanched, and Kara tilted her head, concerned.

            “Lena?” Kara placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulder. “Lena, it’s just a Korugaran endearment.” The word had triggered something in Lena’s mind, and the brunette frowned.

            “I think…” Lena covered her mouth with her hand. “I think I recognize that word. From before the orphanage.” Kara held out her arms, and Lena walked into them, burying her face into the blonde’s neck.

            “Home?” Kara asked, murmuring gently. Lena nodded, and the hero flew them back to the apartment, before shooting Alex a quick text to let her know what was going on. “It’s late. Let’s figure this out tomorrow and sleep on it, okay, babe?” Lena nodded, before crawling into Kara’s arms.

* * *

 

            The DEO had many more resources than Lena had thought or wanted to go through. When Alex sent an encrypted report over to Kara the next morning, Kara knew Lena had to be the one to open it.

            “You know this doesn’t change the way I feel about you, right, baby?” Kara sat on the couch next to Lena, pressing her lips gently to the brunette’s temple. Lena nodded silently and took a deep breath, opening the report to read it.

            “It says my birth mother was from Korugar, and that my father was…Lionel Luthor.” Lena exhaled and let her body fall back into the couch. “Kara…I never wanted to know. It just seemed like…it would root me more into the past and I didn’t want that.” Lena stated, staring at the ceiling. “But now I guess I know partly why my m – why Lillian hates aliens so much.” Kara leaned over to kiss her gently.

            “Hey. The girl I fell in love with is smart, kind, and makes me want to be a better person.” Lena looked up and frowned. “Yeah, Lena.” Kara grinned, leaning down to kiss her again. “You make Supergirl want to be a better person and more like you.” The blonde tugged Lena gently into her lap and nuzzled her nose into the crook of her neck. “Nothing’s changed except that now you know where your mom came from.” Lena smiled and blushed light pink. “And besides, the planet of Korugar was known for their hospitality and community, as well as their willingness to form alliances and trade with other planets. I know that Krypton, in the past, owed them a great deal for trades of resources from their planet that helped boost our Science Council’s efficiency.” Kara flushed. “I’m rambling.”

            “No, I like it.” Lena murmured, a small smile sneaking onto her face. “All characteristics I want so badly to have, actually.” Kara grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

            “I’ve never actually met a half alien.” Kara smiled as she leaned her forehead against Lena. “I will have you know that this makes you way more attractive than you were before and you were already really attractive before.” Lena chuckled and kissed Kara’s nose gently.

            “Was I now?” Kara nodded emphatically.

            “I can’t believe you like me.” Kara giggled, flushing bright pink. Suddenly, Lena’s smile grew tenfold and she buried her face into Kara’s shoulder.

            “Oh my god, this means that Lillian isn’t my mother anymore.” Lena said excitedly, clutching Kara’s hands. Her smile was infectious and Kara found an identical one spreading across her own face.

            “Well if it makes you feel any better Eliza’s maternal instinct has already made her believe that you’re part of our family.” Kara giggled, sliding her arms around Lena’s waist.

            “She sent me a text the other day asking me if I was eating properly.” Lena looked at Kara solemnly. Kara’s smile grew and she snickered. “Are you okay with all of this, though?” Lena bit her lip, suddenly looking a little nervous.

            “Babe, of course. This doesn’t change how I feel about you or why I love you in the first place.” Kara murmured, pressing her lips gently to Lena’s cheek. “Just like you didn’t hate me when I hid being Supergirl from you.” Lena hummed and rolled her eyes.

            “I always knew you were Supergirl, babe.”

            “You didn’t. Come on, Lena. No way.”

            “It’s adorable that you think that, darling.”


	3. Tinfoil Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from...you guessed it! rubylipz.

            The first time Kara brings Lena into the DEO is because someone had tried to plant a bomb in the LCorp building. And while everyone was extremely suspicious of a Luthor being inside the a government facility that specializes in alien activity, Lena had gotten bored waiting for Supergirl to defeat the big bad alien and had worked with Winn on the multiple theories he’d had, specifically about the facility’s hackability from otherworldly entities (because let’s be real Indigo scared the _crap_ out of Winn.) J’onn, after watching her interact with Winn, had decided that Lena could be a valuable consultant to the DEO, especially with her background in software engineering as well as molecular biology (Alex and Lena had nerded out together over developing a new protective material for DEO agents that was much more shock absorbent but much thinner and lighter than their current body armour.) The more Lena consulted with the DEO, the more J’onn understood that she just wanted to help the people protecting her, and that the CEO of LCorp felt a moral obligation to do so. J’onn, being a green Martian, reads nothing malicious or untrustworthy in her thoughts. That is, until she starts working with Kara.

* * *

 

             The first months of Lena consulting with the DEO go smoothly, because Kara is off doing Supergirl things, while Lena is working on issues that are unrelated and required most, if not all, of her brainpower and attention. It isn’t until the first time Supergirl comes back from beating down an alien that there’s a problem. Because Lena doesn’t know that J’onn can read minds. And Kara, confident and full of adrenaline after taking down an alien twice her size, is unaware of the effect she has on her girlfriend. The brunette was sitting in a computer chair beside Winn the first time it happened. Lena had crossed her legs rather abruptly and inhaled quietly. Watching Kara stride in confidently had a curious effect on the CEO. J’onn’s eyes immediately flashed over to the youngest Luthor as she sat, back ramrod straight, lips parted slightly as her eyes were glued on the blonde hero, and the director winced, before tuning Lena’s mind out. Lena’s heart raced as her eyes traced over her girlfriend’s body, in her skin-tight suit, licking her lips unconsciously. _God, her body looks…_ Lena’s thoughts wandered as she crossed and uncrossed her legs, to relieve the throbbing between her legs. As Kara pointed to something on a screen, Lena’s eyes ran over the curve of the superhero’s neck, to her biceps, which immediately brought her mind back to how easily Kara was able to pin her against her front door. Lena is professional, though, and mutters something under her breath about heading to the bathroom, and has to run her wrists under cool water to calm her racing pulse.

* * *

 

             The second time, Kara knows. She strides in like she owns the place and Lena, standing over Winn’s computer screen, has to lean her full weight on the desk, her knees weak as the blonde smirks at her, winking, before heading into a debrief with J’onn. Lena watches as Alex and J’onn point things out on a large screen, before analyzing Kara’s combat maneuvers and her weaknesses. At the end of the debrief, J’onn is filing the report away and mutters something under his breath. Kara turns the colour of her cape, before stuttering something about showering and taking Lena home.

* * *

 

              Lena looks up from her book as Kara steps out of the bathroom, towelling her hair dry and padding towards the bed where the brunette is reclined.

             “What did J’onn say?” Lena tilted her head, her curiosity getting the better of her. She’d tried to stop herself from asking what the director of the DEO could possibly have said to make her girlfriend blush, but curiosity gnawed at her. Kara stopped in her tracks and immediately turned bright red, recalling the remark J’onn had made before they had left the DEO.

             “N-nothing.” Kara stammered, running her fingers nervously through her own hair, still damp from her shower. Lena narrowed her eyes at the blonde, putting down her book. Kara sighed. “I just…sometimes I forget J’onn can read minds.” She muttered, before flopping onto her back onto the bed. Lena blanched.

             “J’onn…J’onn can read m-minds?” Lena stammered, her face paling. Kara sat up and frowned at the brunette.

             “I thought you knew that?” Lena shook her head silently, staring at Kara in pure terror. Kara snickered, before leaning over to pleat a kiss gently over Lena’s temple. “Maybe you should wear a tinfoil hat the next time you’re at the DEO then, with the terribly filthy thoughts you’ve probably been having, babe.” Kara’s voice was low in Lena’s ear, and the brunette shuddered, the flow of inappropriate thoughts she’d been trying to repress running through her mind again.  

             The very next time Lena is in the DEO, much to J’onn, Kara and Alex’s amusement, she’s wearing a tinfoil hat. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 29andahalfml on Tumblr, so feel free to send me prompts or chat with me there!


	4. snuggles, period.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i...don't know.

               Another tough day for the CEO of LCorp found Lena wanting nothing more than to cuddle up to her personal space heater girlfriend and do nothing for the rest of the night. Hell, the rest of the week. Her eyelids were heavy with sleep as she stumbled her way into the building. It was 1 am and, as often as she usually worked until this time, the ache in her lower back reminded her that she was currently extra exhausted because she was on her period. After stripping and stepping under scalding hot water for twenty minutes to rid herself of the grime of the day, Lena put on a pair of Kara’s shorts and a loose tank top, before snuggling up next to her girlfriend on the couch, wriggling her head into Kara’s lap. The blonde hummed and slowly ran her fingertips along Lena’s scalp, and Lena shivered contently.

               “Did you take some Midol?” Kara murmured, gently covering the brunette up with a throw, before offering her a glass of water. Lena nodded and took a sip of the water gratefully.

               “The pain isn’t so bad anymore.” She mumbled, voice hoarse from talking to people all day. Kara had dropped by the office earlier to make sure she was okay, bringing her pain medication and lots of chocolate. The blonde hummed sympathetically and slowly smoothed the palm of her hand along Lena’s arm, gently pressing her thumbs into the sore muscles of Lena’s shoulders, the latter groaning in ecstasy. “You’re awfully good at that…” Lena narrowed her eyes and looked up at the blonde.

               “Hey. I’m just doing whatever I like when I’m on my period.” Kara grinned, pressing her lips gently to Lena’s temple. “Besides, you get the added benefit of a…what did you call me the other day?”

               “Space heater, Danvers.” Lena snickered, her laugh cut off by a groan as Kara lay a warm palm against her lower back. “That’s super nice.” Her eyelids were drooping, her words slurred.

               “You wanna go to bed? Or you wanna stay here, babe?” Kara continued to run her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, slow and rhythmic.

               “Stay.” Lena pouted, snuggling into Kara.

               “Okay, Lena. I’m right here if you need anything.” Kara murmured, pressing her lips to the youngest Luthor’s cheek.


	5. Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt I stole from potstickermaster on tumblr. hope y'all like it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous said: wouldnt it be weird for kara to be at the gym? she wldnt hv any idea how the weights go since she can lift the heaviest one with no problem and everyone will just be staring at her like wtf who is this woman
> 
> I don’t see Kara going to the gym just on her own. If there was a reason for her to, perhaps, like maybe Lena asks her to come with? And Kara, ever the dutiful best friend, tags along. At first she just runs and stuff, but one time Lena takes note of that “really fit woman by the corner” lifting some weights and she hears how Lena’s heartbeat spikes because of it and Kara is like,,,, “pfffft, I can do that.”
> 
> So the next time they go to the gym, Kara casually strolls to the weights and tries to pretend the weight bothers her and Lena runs to her and goes “Kara are you crazy???” and Kara is just like,,,, poof easily lifting the weights while she pretends there’s effort in doing so and Lena just…. practically drops her panties and says “wow. at that rate you can definitely lift me or something” in such a suggestive way that she ALMOST drops the weights 
> 
> bonus, some women definitely come up to Kara to flirt with her and stuff after her little demo, flusters over their rather bold comments, and one day Lena just flips and pulls Kara away from three women inviting her over with “excuse me, can I talk to my girlfriend please?” before dragging her to the shower room and Kara is just stammering because “um uh Lena what was that” and welp Lena’s kissing her"

* * *

 

Kara Danvers is a good friend. _She is._ Traits of being a good friend and a good sister were definitely instilled by Eliza into her young head. She _definitely_ doesn't say yes to Lena Luthor’s every request because of the dazzling green in her eyes. Or anything. And it's not like Kara's hiding anything at all from Lena, like the fact that she's a super fast, super strong alien with X-ray vision and super hearing. So when Lena asks Kara to come with her to the gym, the reporter quickly stammers out an agreement, then rushes over to Alex's place.

 

“Kara, why?” Alex sighs, rolling her eyes. “Why do you keep getting yourself into these situations?”

“I knowww. I'm sorry. I just need to know how fast a normal human reporter can run and how much a very normal human reporter can lift?” Kara's baby blues are hard to resist on their own, and even more difficult when they're arranged into the Danvers-patented sad puppy face.

“You know, I really should stop enabling you.” Alex frowns, and then an idea pops into her head. A slow grin stretches across the agent's face.

“....what?” Kara's eyes were narrowed in suspicion at the expression on her older sister’s face.

“You know who's been a pain in the butt this week at the DEO? Agent Winn Schott.” Alex smirks, pulling out her phone to tap out a quick text message. “You can do the research with _him_ , instead.” Kara sighs quietly.

“Alex, we _like_ Winn, remember?”

“You might, but ever since he's been working for the DEO, _I'm_ the one who has to put up with him for the majority of the day.” Alex’s smirk might as well be permanently plastered onto her face. “ _He_ can help you do all your research for normal human beings. Since I’m not one.” The agent grinned, pointing to the DEO insignia on her t-shirt. Kara sighed, resigned.

 

“Kara...I r-really don’t see how thi-this is...research?” Winn panted, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His face was red with exertion and sweat dripped down his face.

“It’s...just for an article I’m writing, I promise!” Kara stretched her face into what she hoped was a winning smile. “Puff piece about Supergirl’s limitations versus a normal human being!” The blonde had scrawled messy notes the entire time, noting Winn’s physical limitations and frowning.

“Are you sure you can’t run any longer than that, Winn?”

“Yes!” The IT specialist slumped onto a bench. They were using the DEO training facilities to record Kara’s findings, and Winn took a long drink of water, still trying to catch his breath. “I’m in terrible shape, Kara. You know this!” The reported nodded, brow knit as she read over what they had charted.

“Okay, thanks Winn! I owe you!” Kara waved, turning to leave.

“You owe me like....six pizzas!”

 

Despite all the research as well as mental and physical preparation that Kara did, she was _not_ prepared for sight that greeted her when she opened the door to let Lena in.

“Rao…” Kara didn’t realize she had murmured it under her breath until Lena raised an eyebrow. _Activewear...should not look that good on anyone._ The rest of her mind went blank as she tried not to stare at her best friend. _Stop staring, Kara! You’re a grown woman, for Rao’s sake!_ She shook her head slightly to clear it, before meeting Lena’s eyes again, the latter staring at the blonde reporter expectantly. “Sorry, did you say...something?”

“Kara, are you alright? If you’re not feeling well, we can do another day…” Lena reached out to rest the back of her hand against the Kryptonian’s forehead and gasped at the elevated temperature.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Kara smiled reassuringly. “I run warm. Ever since I was a kid. Eliza and Alex ran tests.” Successfully having changed the subject, the blonde reached over to snag her keys and her gym bag, following Lena out of her apartment.

 

Kara Danvers wasn’t jealous. Absolutely not. There was no reason for her to be envious of the blonde in the opposite corner of the gym as she was, doing bicep curls. Except, okay, she kind of was. She’d been setting a moderate, _very normal_ pace on the treadmill when she’d noticed Lena staring at the other woman. As if that wasn’t bad enough, every time Kara looked up, the other blonde was smirking to herself. _Stupid. Lena can stare at whoever she wants._ Kara shook her head, barely breaking a sweat as she continued jogging, She didn’t even have to look up to know that Lena’s heart rate spiking was definitely not due to physical exertion. _Except you know that you could bench press an entire car without breaking a sweat._ Rolling her eyes, Kara stepped over to the bench press, grumbling quietly to herself the entire time. It took more restraint than she realized she needed to not crush the bar in her hands every time she heard Lena’s heart rate spike. She was so preoccupied that she didn’t realize the other blonde woman was staring at her, eyes wide. Frowning, Kara replaced the bar and sat up, concerned.

“50 reps?” The woman mumbled under her breath, clearly not intending for Kara to hear her. After standing up for a quick stretch, the Kryptonian suppressed a grin as she lay back down, intent on doing another set. She watched as the other woman made her way to the locker room, before casually beginning her second set. She was halfway through it when Lena’s face appeared above hers, flushed from her workout. Kara replaced the bar, sitting up to grin at Lena.

“Hey!”

“Wow…” Lena grinned. “I didn’t realize rookie reporter Kara Danvers could bench press sixty pounds…” Kara shrugged sheepishly, before standing. “I’m just gonna take a quick shower. We can get potstickers afterwards?” The smile that Lena Luthor got in return was blinding. As she watched Lena walk towards the locker room, Kara frowned, reaching over to grab the weights the other woman had been using for bicep curls earlier, sighing in relief.

“Had to check.” She mumbled quietly to herself, before following Lena.

 

The next time Kara accompanied Lena to the gym, she was prepared. She knew Lena’s routine, and even though the gym was much busier than the last time, she waited until Lena could definitely see her before picking even heavier weights than the woman had used last time, pretending they were much heavier than they were. Alex had told her to ham it up when Kara had told her about the situation, and Kara grinned at the memory. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lena shoot her a concerned look, and Kara made a show out of stretching out before leaning down to pick up the weights. She turned to wink at Lena before beginning the exact same exercise as the woman who had piqued the Luthor’s interest last time. As she finished her first set, careful not to crush the dumbbells, she felt multiple sets of eyes on her from around the gym, and she stifled a grin. _This is probably what the woman from last time felt like. Although, I have to admit, it feels good to be admired._ Resisting the urge to see if Lena was watching, Kara replaced the weights and headed towards the locker room.

 

Lena Luthor was _shocked_. Which was really saying something considering that she’d been abducted a handful of times and had various members of her family threaten her life. She could have sworn that Kara Danvers was doing bicep curls with one hundred pound dumbbells. _Stop drooling, Lena! For God’s sake, you’re a grown woman!_ Lena shook her head to clear it, but she couldn’t quite erase the sight of Kara winking at her. _Who are you and what have you done with mild-mannered Kara Danvers?_ Lena rubbed a palm over her face, before deciding to call it a day. _Because you want to check out Kara’s arms for yourself._ Groaning quietly, she headed to the showers.

 

Unsurprisingly, when she emerged from the locker room, Kara was chatting with several women, all of whom were extremely interested in the blonde reporter’s physique, it seemed. _You have no right to be jealous_ , Lena scolded herself, before one of the women leaned up to whisper something conspiratorially into Kara’s ear. A bolt of jealousy shot through her, and Lena acted without thinking.

 

“Darling,” Lena practically purred, slipping her arms around Kara’s waist from behind. “Are you ready to go? I’m _famished_.” Biting her lip, Lena leaned up to press her lips gently to Kara’s cheek, before turning to the other women. “Baby, do you know these people?” Kara turned, blue eyes dazed as Lena’s palm stroked gently across her jaw.

“Just...talking…” Kara mumbled, and Lena took the opportunity to lean up and press her lips against Kara’s, her hands gently cupping the blonde’s face. Humming quietly before pulling away, a smug grin spread across Lena’s face.

“Ladies, if you’ll excuse us.” Lena’s voice was low, the look she shot the other women was slightly less than murderous. “My girlfriend and I were just headed out.” Slipping her hand into Kara’s, she tugged the stunned blonde after her. Grinning, Kara waited until they got to Lena’s car before pinning the Luthor to the side.

“Your girlfriend, huh, Miss Luthor?” Kara’s eyes were dark with desire as the corners crinkled with laughter. Slowly snaking an arm around the CEO’s waist, Kara leaned down to press her lips to Lena’s cheek. “I don’t recall being asked out on a date.” She murmured, her breath warm against Lena’s ear, reducing National City’s most powerful woman to a shuddering mess.

“D-date?” Lena gasped, disoriented, as Kara’s teeth found her earlobe.

“I’d love to!” Kara grinned, suddenly pulling away. Lena took a shivery breath to calm herself before shaking her head, reaching out to swat at Kara’s hands.

“I suppose I deserved that.”

 


End file.
